O Capitulo Negro
by Maioki
Summary: Subtítulo: A Morte de Honda Tohru...preciso dizer mais?


Antes que me xinguem acho bom dizer...essa fic foi um desafio XD e eu demorei um mês para cumpri-lo uhauhahuauha XD

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**- O Capitulo Negro -**

**A Morte de Honda Tohru**

O dia mal começava e já estava insuportavelmente quente. Um quente que era simplesmente para ser odiado. Pelo menos era isso que o patriarca Akito pensava, quando uma dor de cabeça começava a despontar em sua cabeça, suas roupas incomodavam seu corpo e nele grudavam, sentia-se mal e obrigava a chamarem, urgentemente, Hatori, para resolver de vez o problema.

Aonde estava que não aparecia logo? Enclausurado, dentro daquele quarto com pouca iluminação, ele esperava, porém seu médico particular tardava em aparecer. Uma empregada surge à porta e desculpa-se com o patriarca.

-Desculpe Akito, mas o senhor Hatori no momento não se encontra na sede da família.

-E aonde se meteu o MEU médico? – perguntava irritado.

-Pelo que consta a Honda Tohru sofreu um acidente e ele foi cuidar...mas nós já o chamamos rapidamente.

Honda Tohru! Aquele nome veio para desgraçar ainda mais o pouco de felicidade que havia em seu dia, se é que havia alguma felicidade nele, sua cabeça começava a doer de fato, sempre comparava a sua existência especial com a existência daquele monstro chamado Tohru, mas nunca se conformava com o resultado. Ela está roubando o Juunishi de mim! Ela está roubando tudo que eu tenho! Pensava com raiva e fúria, ela tornava sua existência um pouco menos especial, pelo menos era o que julgava, ela era um incomodo, como os outros não percebiam?

-Decidi! – falou Akito enquanto levantava-se – eu vou pessoalmente buscar Hatori e mostrar para todos a grande diferença que há entre um Deus e uma qualquer.

-Akito, espere que nós te levaremos, o senhor Kureno provavelmente lhe acompanhará.

-Não! – gritou – Kureno irá ficar aqui, não posso correr riscos andando com ele por aí. Eu vou só, isso servirá de amostra da minha grandiosidade e não tenho tempo para ficar esperando.

A verdade é que Akito odiava que lhe dessem ordens, ou sugerissem as mesmas, só de birrar resolvera ir sem mais ninguém. Vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto a empregada tentava mudar sua idéia, porém, já tinha decidido. Estava pronto quando começa a dirigir-se para fora da sede, sua empregada insistentemente o acompanhava, porém ele vira-se para ela em tom austero.

-Eu vou sozinho e ponto final, não quero que ninguém me siga.

A empregada apenas assente com a cabeça enquanto ele sai da sede com ar de importância. Então sua posição o privava de liberdade? Pensou levemente irritado, além do que a dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado o que piorava sua irritação.

Em pleno verão várias cigarras cantavam ao redor, vários pássaros voavam e as árvores todas se mostravam muito floridas e cheias de folhas, porém nada disso lhe alegrava, apenas o calor, o barulho irritante das insistentes cigarras, os malditos pássaros que lhe mostravam o quão sua liberdade é superficial e para as árvores sequer olhava.

O caminho lhe parecia mais longo. De carro seria mais rápido, mas não daria o braço a torcer agora, iria até o final, sem voltar e pedir companhia, era praticamente uma questão de honra já, logo percebe que algo a mais feria sua honra, o caminho não lhe parecia mais conhecido, não se lembrava daquelas ruas, alguns carros passavam correndo, haviam poucas pessoas na rua, aonde raios teria ele se metido? Não queria admitir, mas estava perdido.

-Isso é coisa do Boi! Só o boi se perde assim – comentava, rindo sozinho, do seu comentário sarcástico e enfim admitindo. Era uma pena que Haru não estava ali para ouvir.

Já havia andando bastante quando resolve voltar até a sede, porém percebe algo mais humilhante, não sabia fazer o caminho de volta, havia perdido qualquer rastro de caminho conhecido, começou a desesperar-se, mas logo um pensamento estranhamente positivo lhe veio à cabeça. Logo perceberão que algo está errado porque eu sumi, então várias pessoas da sede virão para cá. Começava a entardecer, mas ninguém aparecia. Viu então um telefone e resolveu usá-lo, porém não sabia discar a cobrar e a tela sempre pedia por um cartão que ele desconhecia, irritou-se com o telefone, sua dor de cabeça só estava aumentando.

-Ninguém irá aparecer? - já estava mais do que irritado.

Era fácil traçar uma trajetória, bastava um pouco de empenho para que pudessem achá-lo, porém ninguém surgia. Resolveu andar mais um pouco, quando uma voz suave soa atrás dele.

-Senhor Akito!

Era uma voz feminina, uma voz que era o motivo dele ter se perdido, era Tohru Honda.

-Você! – fala com ódio em seu olhar.

-Senhor Akito, todos estão preocupados atrás do senhor! Que bom que te achei – fala em um tom feliz.

O patriarca fica sem muita reação, era a primeira vez que se perdia e a única pessoa que aparecera para resgatá-lo era justamente a última que gostaria de ter encontrado. Olha para a mão de Tohru e vê um pequeno curativo feito, obviamente, por Hatori, sente um pouco de raiva e lembra-se mais ainda da sua dor de cabeça, aquele pequeno curativo correspondia a muitas coisas, dentre elas o motivo dele ter se perdido.

-Vamos para casa? – Honda pergunta com seu sorriso típico.

-E porque eu iria com você? – retruca em um tom ríspido de voz.

-Ah, não, não sei, me desculpe, não quis que parecesse uma ordem ou algo assim, mas... – começava a moça com seu tom abobalhado de costume.

-Pare! – ordenou Akito nervoso – não comece com esse seu jeito.

-Mas, senhor eu...vamos, eu te levo até a casa do Shigure, de lá você vai com o Hatori...

-Não me dê ordens, garota! – grita – e não chegue perto de mim!

O patriarca virava-se e procurava por algo que o pudesse proteger, mais do que raiva algo novo começava a surgir, uma espécie de medo contra aquela criatura que ele considerava tão vil e cruel a ponto de lhe roubar tudo que lhe pertencia.

-Senhor Akito, venha – Tohru se aproxima. - daqui a pouco vai ficar escuro.

-Pouco me importa com isso, não se aproxime!

-Mas, Senhor Akito, - ela aproximava-se mais, não entendendo o perigo que a ordem representava.

-Eu já disse para não chegar perto! – grita desesperado.

-Calma, então eu posso chamar alguém...

-Não! Saia logo, sua presença é insuportável!

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, sua raiva só aumentava e seu estranho medo da garota o deixavam acuado, e o sentimento, de estar naquela situação, o desesperava ainda mais. Teria que atacar. Sentia a necessidade de ferir Tohru.

A garota apenas olhava, podia-se sentir um certo medo nela, porém quando ela ameaça virar-se para buscar ajuda ele apenas corre em sua direção tentando desferir um tapa em sua face, porém a garota, quase que instintivamente pega firme no braço do patriarca impedindo-o.

-Akito, você não pode ferir todos à sua volta... – declara em tom triste.

-Você não me conhece! – grita em retorno – não me dê conselhos.

Ele corre dela, não suportava aquela cena em que havia perdido tanto para aquela menina. Porém a garota corria atrás dele com medo de que algo acontecesse. Novamente irritado Akito muda seu rumo, sem perceber para onde se dirigia.

A garota tem um estranho vislumbre sobre a cena, lembrava-se de sua mãe, Akito corria para os braços de um destino semelhante ao de sua mãe, Kyoko. Desesperada Tohru empurra o patriarca para fora da rua em que havia entrado de súbito, um carro que corria na mesma tenta brecar evitando um acidente. O patriarca sente ser empurrado e logo em seguida ouve a derrapagem do carro seguido do capô sendo contraído com alguém.

A menina chocou de frente com o carro, mesmo tentando brecar o motorista não consegue evitar de pegá-la em cheio, seu corpo apenas rolava pelo capô do carro caindo já sem vida no asfalto, seu sangue saía não só pela sua boca, mas pelo nariz. Os olhos de Akito enchem-se de lágrimas, mesmo ele sentia por uma morte, ainda mais causada por ele, porém tenta não pensar nisso. O motorista sai nervoso, seu corpo todo tremia, tenta ajudar, mas era tarde.

O patriarca enfim parece sair de uma espécie de transe que havia entrado e apenas uma frase consegue desferir antes que sua dor de cabeça lhe tirasse a consciência.

-Então...eu...matei Tohru...

- Fim –

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

É isso...por favor, não venham bater em mim X,D...a culpa é de quem fez o desafio hohohoh ò.ó

4


End file.
